


Porn Is Good for the Soul

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute Isak Valtersen, Dating, Developing Relationship, Evak - Freeform, Evak Smut, Eventual Smut, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Out Isak Valtersen, Porn Star Isak, Rimming, Romeo and Juliet References, Rough Sex, Showers, Smut, Speed Dating, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Even Bech Næsheim, i'll keep adding more tags when i write the second chapter, jockstrap, porn scene, porn star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak is a porn star who doesn't want any relationship with any guy in his life. Until he meets his porn studio's new director, Even.





	1. Første blikk - First sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a short story with only three chapters! Hope you enjoy it (this is basically an excuse to write Isak/William/Chris and Isak/Jonas, but don't worry, you'll get some evak!)
> 
> PS: For those who are reading "Valtersen's anatomy", I'll be posting new chapters soon. I had abandoned this story and felt like I had to focus a bit more on it!

 

_I'd rather go home_

_And watch pornography alone_

_I've got a big collection_

_A really huge selection_

_And if I'm really desperate_

_I'll call my ex up and have sex on the phone_

_It beats orgasming alone_

 

_Porn is good for the soul_

_But it doesn't leave you feeling very whole_

_Unless you own a good dildo_

_But then I bet you think I'm a whore, oh oh oh_

"Porn is good for the soul" - Marina & the Diamonds

 

“Good morning, Isak,” Vilde, from reception, said as soon as Isak crossed the door while she painted her nails.

 

“Hei, Vilde. Where am I needed? William called me this morning, he was freaking out I wasn’t here.”

 

“Yeah, there was a problem with the schedules. You’ll be filming with William and Chris in the set number 3,” Vilde informed him. “Here you have the script,” she added while she handed him a piece of paper.

 

“Not that many lines, huh?” Isak joked while he looked at it. “They should give me an Oscar.”

 

“By the way, we have a new director!” Vilde told him. “He has not arrived yet, so I’d recommend you go to the locker room and get changed in the meantime. Eva will be waiting for you.”

 

 _Great_ , Isak thought. Their directors were normally old men who had either failed in their career or just wanted to see young men having sex. Isak wasn’t going to lie, he had ended up having sex with some of those men, but it wasn’t anything serious. He’d had sex with William and Chris behind the cameras, as well as some other colleagues. No big deal.

 

This wasn’t Isak’s dream job, he just did it because it payed well and he needed the money to pay the rent. Also, it was an easy way to have sex, and the fact that people were watching him kinda turned him on.

 

He was opening the locker room door when he heard voices inside. Isak found William and Chris drying themselves with their towels and joking around.

 

“Good morning,” Isak said, and the two boys turned around and smiled.

 

“Finally!” William replied, “We thought we wouldn’t have a bottom for today’s scene.”

 

“There was a problem with the schedules, so I wasn’t notified.” Isak left his bag on one of the benches.

 

“You should take a shower before Even comes, golden boy,” Chris told him while he put a pair of white undies on, the waistband slapping against his skin.

 

“Who is Even?” Isak asked while he took his jeans off.

 

“The new director,” William explained. “We haven’t met him, though. Nice jockstrap, by the way,” he added when Isak was about to take it off. He liked wearing it because it enhanced his butt, and Isak knew that boys found it sexy.

 

“Who is filming?”

 

“Chris, as usual,” William explained, “She’d do it for free, I’m sure. Magnus is in charge of the lights and that stuff.”

 

Isak walked towards the showers while Chris and William’s eyes lingered on his ass. He had to clean his whole body thoroughly for the scene and that obviously included his asshole; they didn’t want any surprises while filming. Isak had never shaved before entering the porn industry, but he need to do so and that’s why Eskild, his flatmate, helped him to shave his legs and trim his pubic hair. They kept the armpits unshaven, though.

 

He got out of the shower and used his towel like William and Chris had and, once his hands were dry, he actually read his lines. A high school scene, how original. At least he wasn’t going to get a Daddy scene, he was tired of that. Sometimes the men couldn’t even lift it up. He knew what they were going for: Isak was slender, while William and Chris had defined bodies and built chests, and they were way bigger, which made him look even smaller, and the viewers liked that.

 

Isak walked out of the locker room and went towards the makeup room, where a very anxious Eva was waiting for him.

 

“Isak, for God’s sake! We only have five minutes left, sit down. Noora is sick and I had to prepare William and Chris _on my own_.” Isak could see that she was stressed as fuck. He sat while Eva applied beauty products on his face, as usual. She was dating his best friend from high school (and university), Jonas, who also ended up in the porn scene, although Isak had started working as a porn actor earlier. Eva had met Jonas through Isak in a party he hosted with Eskild at their flat. If they don’t invite him to the wedding he’ll be quite disappointed. The other couple were Noora and William, who had a super toxic relationship, or so Isak thought, and working in the porn industry didn’t improve their situation. Although Noora said that she liked seeing his boyfriend fucking other boys, she always got jealous, even if they had agreed to have an open relationship due to her boyfriend’s job. And William was an idiot; fucking amazing at sex, but an idiot. This did not happen with Eva and Jonas, though, since the girl did not watch any of Jonas’s scenes.

 

“So, yesterday I met with Jonas, right,” Eva said while she worked on Isak’s face. “And he comes fucking high! An hour later I told him to go home, it was impossible. Sometimes I wonder why am I with him. Okay, you are ready to go and film your scene.”

 

“You obviously love him as much as he does, that’s why,” Isak said while he stood up.

 

“I hate to admit it but you’re right. Have fun in there!” She smiled to him while she placed her brushes in a small black bag. Isak opened the door and went to the set where he’d been assigned.

 

He opened the door of the set number 3, which was the one that looked like a classroom. There was a blackboard, a map of Norway on the wall, desks and the teacher’s table. Isak had been fucked on that table by older men who pretended to be teachers, but never by an actor who pretended to be a student.

 

William and Chris were already there, sitting on two desks while everyone moved around preparing everything.

 

“Hello,” a deep voice said next to him. “You must be Isak.” He shook Isak’s hand with a wide smile.

 

“And you are…?” He asked.

 

“Even, the director.” _Wait, what the fuck?_ They never got young directors, and certainly not as hot as this one. He was wearing a green bandana that went with his beautiful blue eyes and he had a strong jaw and everything Isak found attractive in a man. Even his smile was charming. Why wasn’t he an actor? He’d sell well. Like, Isak’s scenes had been a huge success, especially in America, and he wasn’t as attractive as the human being he had in front of him.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Isak muttered after a few seconds of silence. He then realized that his hand was still in Even’s, and it was sweaty. He moved his hand and then cleaned the sweat in his skinny jeans when Even did not notice.

 

“We’re going to prepare the scene by reading the script first,” Even told him, “You’ll be sitting in one of the desks and William and Chris will be standing on both of your sides. Meanwhile we’ll place the lights and the cameras in the right places.”

 

Isak nodded and went to meet his two colleagues, sitting between them. He had his short script on the desk and William and Chris held it in their hands.

 

“Okay, let’s begin,” Even announced while he sat on a chair.

 

“Have you brought your sandwich for us, golden boy?” Chris read with a monotone voice.

 

“Oh no, my father forgot to make it this morning,” Isak said.

 

“Well, you owe us, angel. You’ll have to pay,” William replied while he played with Isak’s golden curls, not looking at him, but at the paper.

 

“But then I won’t have any money for my sandwich!” Isak read.

 

“Well, we can give you some sausage,” Chris read again while he and William palmed their crotches.

 

“Okay, stop.” Even stood and approached them. He placed his hand on Isak’s shoulder and he crouched so that his eyes were at the same level than the porn star’s. “Isak, you need to sound as if you are scared, as if they have been bullying you for years now. We want the audience to know that you’re not confident enough to stand up to these bullies, the audience must know how you’re feeling inside.”

 

“Dude, this is a porn movie,” Chris said.

 

“Yes, but we need to make it raw and real so that people can believe it.”

  
“They just want to see the fucking,” William told Even, as if it were obvious.

 

“But we need some _acting_ ,” Even moaned, “By the way, William, playing with Isak’s curls was a really good idea, I want that in the final footage. Okay, let’s begin. Action!”

 

The three boys read their lines and then Isak proceeded to unbuckle Chris and William as the latter played with his golden hair. Still on the chair, Isak wanked Chris, who was taking his shirt off, while he sucked William.

 

“Add some moans,” Even said from behind. Isak obeyed and moaned with William’s dick still inside, sending waves of pleasure through William’s heavy and thick cock, which felt familiar in his tongue.

 

He then removed his mouth with a _plop_ and took his jeans and shirt off, revealing his lean and almost hairless body. Isak  kneeled on the floor between the two boys while he sucked Chris, and William took his jockstrap off. “What a naughty boy you are,” the boy murmured.

 

Isak was enjoying the blowjob he was giving to Chris when he felt William’s cock’s tip hit his cheek, and that’s when he knew that he’d have to take them both at the same time. They managed to place both their penises inside his wanton mouth, but he felt like he was about to choke. They both thrust in, creating a rhythm, and Isak’s jaw ached, but at the same time he was in bliss, with small tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

 

“Cut,” Even said from his chair. He stood again and approached the group of actors. “We’ve got enough footage of the blowjobs. Now, we were thinking that Isak could lay on the table for some rimming while he gives oral sex to one of you, who will be kneeling on the table in front of Isak.”

 

The boys nodded while Even walked backwards towards his chair. He sat and winked at Isak before they started filming again. “Action!”

 

Isak laid on the table while Chris opened his legs and started eating his ass. Isak arched his back and moaned, the tongue entering him, loosening his walls. Meanwhile, William got on the table and grabbed Isak by his hair, thrusting his cock inside his mouth, making the younger boy gag. He set the pace, using Isak’s mouth as he pleased. The pleasure was overwhelming: Chris knew how to use his mouth in order to make Isak writhe, and from time to time he slapped one of Isak’s asscheeks. Also, the idea of being used by William turned him on. “Greedy bitch,” William grunted while he pulled out. He then came, spilling all over Isak’s face, although it was clearly not his purpose. Isak came as well, staining the table. His hard cock was brushing against the wood and the friction became too much.

 

“Cut!” Even said from his chair after a few more minutes. “We’ll cut the moment you came in the final footage. Now you should clean yourselves. However, I want more kissing,” he told the actors while he approached the table. “But not romantically, more like a raw kiss, letting the two bullies take control of the kiss, so the audience knows what Isak is going through.”

 

“This is not one of those films nominated for the Oscars,” Chris said after sighing.

 

“I’m the director here,” Even said while he pushed Chris on his chest with a finger. “Now, I want William to get off the table so that Chris, the other Chris, can film Isak’s face while you take him. You have a ten minute break so that you can get hard again. We’ll prepare everything and clean this mess. Isak, go and clean your face.”

 

William and Chris went to the sofa they had on the studio and sat there. Chris was still hard, but William had to work so that he’d get his erection back again. The problem with porn is that the film could last more than an hour, and the actors could not be erect for that long.

 

Isak was going to fetch some tissues when a voice called him from behind. “Isak! Don’t clean your face yet! Remember, the picture!” Mahdi said while he walked towards him with his iPhone in hand.

 

Isak, as well as all the actors of the studio, had a Twitter account, and Mahdi was his manager, who always reminded him of what the contract said: he had to post pictures when they were filming, selfies he took in his free time, and  he could post videos of him having sex with others boys, as long as he was using condoms: the studio wanted to promote safe sex. Of course, he didn’t use his real name. He’d chosen Ivar Pikk as his porn star name, although everyone at university and from his group of friends knew what he did to pay the bills.

 

“William, Chris, come here!” Mahdi said, and the boys groaned when they saw Mahdi with his iPhone. They stood in front of him, Isak, who placed his arms around their waists, between them. Mahdi took the picture and went on Twitter. “Here, write whatever you want,” Mahdi said while he handed Isak his mobile phone.

 

_great scene with great company @willhelmXXX @chrispenetratesXXX scene coming out soon!!_

 

He then pressed “Tweet” and published his picture, and it wasn’t long before people started liking and RTing his tweet. One could say that he had a loyal fanbase. Isak then took some tissues and cleaned his face.

 

“Okay, everyone, let’s finish this!” Even said while he clapped, and Isak went back to work.

 

***

 

“Fuck!” Isak shouted, toes curled and legs in the air. He was on the table again, but now looking at the ceiling while William and Chris took turns to fuck him. He finally came, again, when William did the same inside his ass. Chris, wanking, walked towards Isak’s face and came all over him, spilling on his golden curls as well.

 

“And we’re done!” Even announced. Isak sighed and got off the table. “Well done guys, now go and take a shower, you deserve it.”

 

Isak and the two other boys were given a bathrobe each, and the trio went to the same locker room they’d been in before shooting the scene.

 

“You were fantastic.” Chris slapped Isak’s ass when they all got in the communal shower. The water ran down their backs and chests, cleaning all the dry sperm and sweat, as well as the makeup Eva had applied on their faces.

 

“I always am,” Isak replied with a cheeky smile. William laughed and lifted him up, “You’re so cute!” Isak giggled, but William kept him against the white tiles of the shower and did not let him down. “Do you have any plans for this weekend?”

 

“Are you planning on fucking him?” Chris asked while he put some soap on his body.

 

“You read my mind,” William replied, not taking his eyes off Isak’s face. He put his finger in Isak’s abused hole, and the boy squeaked against the wall.

 

“Don’t you have a girlfriend to please, William?” Isak asked while he pushed the older boy so that he could be standing on the shower floor. The other boy just groaned and replied with something that resembled a “yes”. “I’ll find someone on Grindr, if I’m bored, William.”

 

***

 

Isak had never thought about sex as something you do with boyfriends or girlfriends, basically because he’d never had a boyfriend, which meant that all the sex he’d ever had had been at the studio or with random boys he met at Grindr or at parties. It was fine, really, he actually found it way better than having a boyfriend because he didn’t have to deal with all the drama stuff. He never “made love”, sex was something he used to forget. He was looking for William when his phone buzzed.

 

 _From:_ [ _vilde.hellerud@gmail.com_ ](mailto:vilde.hellerud@gmail.com)

_To:_[ _isakyaki@gmail.com_](mailto:isakyaki@gmail.com) [_noahjonasvasquez@gmail.com_](mailto:noahjonasvasquez@gmail.com)

_Subject: Filming on Thursdy - 10:30 AM_

 

_Hi guys!_

 

_You’ve been appointed for another scene (“Straight friends get distracted while studying”) On THURSDAY at 10:30 AM with Even, so be on time!! I’ve attached the script, so you can practice before coming to the studio._

 

_Love,_

_  
_ _Vilde xx_

 

Great, two scenes in a row, and this time it was with Jonas. He’d only filmed with his best friend once, but it had been fantastic. He felt like he could trust him. A few years ago, Isak would have been nervous about having sex with Jonas, or even kissing him, but now he didn’t feel… anything, probably because his crush on him had died.

 

Isak opened the door of the editing room looking for William, but he couldn’t find the boy anywhere. Instead, he found Even in front of the computers with a can of Coke on the table.

 

“Hi, Isak,” he said while he took a sip of his drink, looking at the screen.

 

“Have you seen William?” He asked, “He normally takes me home.” Finally Even looked at him. “Oh, he left a few minutes ago, his father called. I can take you home, if you want.”

 

“Would it be a problem for you?” Isak sat on a chair next to him and left his bag on the floor.

 

“No, not at all. I’m just editing the beginning of the video, just give me a sec.” Isak nodded and looked at the screen. He saw himself kneeling on the floor between William and Chris, about to give them oral sex.

 

“This is awkward,” Isak laughed.

 

“What?” Even asked while he cut a clip out.

 

“Just… watching myself on the screen. I never watch my videos.”

  
“Oh, yeah, I’m sure it’s awkward for you. Anyways, I’m done now, shall I take you home?” Isak smiled and nodded.

 

When they left the studio, Isak thought that Even would lead him towards his car or something, yet that was not the intention of the director.

 

“Even, where are we going?”

 

“To the tram, of course.” Even stopped walking and laughed, “What, you thought I had a car?” Isak just nodded. “Nei, I can’t drive and cars pollute more, Isak!”

 

“So this is how you get your porn stars in your bed?” Isak asked.

 

“Who says I want to take you to my bed? I’d rather have a date,” Even said when they were at the tram stop.

 

“A date?” The tram arrived and they got inside.

 

“You’ve never been to a date?” Even looked at him as if he could not believe what Isak was saying.

 

“No… Is that bad?”

 

“No, I mean, it’s just that you’re quite attractive. It just surprised me, that’s all.”

 

They kept talking about the people at the studio, and Isak explained how Jonas and Eva got dating, or how toxic William’s and Noora’s relationship was, and before they realized, they were in Isak’s stop.

 

“I’m getting off here,” Isak said while he stood up, and Even did the same. “I live a few streets away,” Even explained when Isak gave him a puzzled look. It surprised him that they had never bumped into each other in the streets.

 

The two boys reached Isak’s building and Isak went for his keys. “Thanks for coming with me, Even,” the boy said. Even just stood there and scratched his head. “So… what about that date?” He muttered.

 

Isak stopped in his tracks and looked at him, smiling and blushing, “Oh… so you were being serious?” Even just nodded. “Well… I’ve never been to a date before.”

 

“That’s fine. Come over to my flat, I’ll make dinner for both of us.”

 

“Okay… When?”

 

“Tomorrow? I have nothing to do Wednesdays ” Even rose one of his eyebrows.

 

“Oh… Cool. Where exactly do you live?”

 

“In Frogner. I have your number, I’ll send you my address.”

 

Isak frowned, “That’s not exactly close to this neighbourhood!”

 

“I know, I just wanted to ask you out.” Even winked at him while he left, walking backwards so that he could look at Isak, who blushed and stood there, keys in hand, dumbfounded.

 

Isak opened the door of his apartment to find Eskild and Linn at the kitchen. “You will not believe what has just happened.”

 

“How was your scene?” Eskild asked while he peeled a banana.

 

“Great, but that’s not what this is about,” Isak sat on a chair, next to Linn. “So, we have a new director, you know, but he’s not one of those old men we normally get, no, he’s in his twenties _and_ super hot.” Eskild and Linn nodded to let him know that they were following everything he said. “I was supposed to come back home with William, but he wasn’t there, so this guy, Even, offered himself to bring me here. And he didn’t have a car, his plan was to come back by tram, and when we were in front of our building he asked me out for a date.”

 

Eskild stopped eating his banana, “And you said yes, right?” Isak nodded, sheepishly, and Eskild smiled. “That’s great, Isak!” He clapped, and the other boy sighed, “Eskild, I’ve never been to a date, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

 

“Where are you two going?” Linn asked.

 

“I’m meeting him at his flat. Is that a good idea? He’ll cook dinner,” Isak looked at them both.

 

“Oh God, Isak, don’t let him go, he could cook for all of us!” Isak rolled his eyes, “Eskild, I’m not going on a date with Even so that we can enslave him!”

 

“I didn’t say that, if he comes everyday to cook it’s enough. Now, we need you to get ready. Let’s choose an outfit.”

 

“Could you not make a big deal out of this?” Isak said while he followed Eskild, who was walking down the corridor towards Isak’s bedroom. “Of course I’m making a big deal out of this. It’s your first date _ever_ where nobody seeks sex!” He opened Isak’s wardrobe as if it were his own. “What do we have here?”

 

Isak sat on his bed and Eskild started throwing clothes at him. “Try them all, Isak, we have to conquer that guy.”

 

***

 

It was finally Wednesday, and Eskild had forced Isak to put all his clothes on _again_ . After _hours_ of putting clothes on and rolling his eyes whenever Eskild shook his head when he didn’t like Isak’s outfit, the young boy finally had something to wear for his date: a black shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and blue skinny jeans.

 

Eskild stood by the door with Linn while Isak combed his hair, with no success. “Hmm… not the best outfit ever but if we’re lucky he’ll be too busy staring at your face.”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Isak said.

 

“Will you bring him over so that we can meet him?” Linn asked, and Isak stared at her through his mirror, “Linn, that sounds as if you were my parents.”

 

“Well, we’re almost that,” Eskild muttered under his breath.

 

“Anyways, I’d better go,” Isak announced while he stood up and left to the living room, his flatmates following behind. “Trying those clothes on _again_ took ages, I need to hurry.” He put his jacket on and walked towards the flat’s door.

 

“Have fun, baby gay! And ask him if he could cook for us!” Eskild said while Isak closed the door.


	2. Kjærlighet - Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even go on a date, but their jobs as porn star and director at the studio could be a problem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! So, this is the second chapter of the story. I know I said that there were only going to be 2 but while writing the story I realized that three chapters would work better. The final chapter is coming soon!

Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex

Yeah

Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, sex

(La la la) 

Nothing is provocative anymore

Even for kids

No room for imagining

'Cause everyone's seen everything

Question what the TV tells you

Question what a pop star sells you

Question mom and question dad

Question good and question bad 

If history could set you free (from who you were supposed to be)

If sex in our society (didn't tell a girl who she would be)

'Cause all my life I've tried to fight what history has given me

“Sex Yeah” - Marina & the Diamonds

 

It was cold outside, and Isak could feel the cold wind enter inside his throat. Even didn’t live that close, so he decided to take the tram after reading Even’s text with his address. He got on the tram and sat next to the window, like he usually did. He liked staring out the window whenever he travelled. He was admiring Oslo’s beauty when a camera flashed. He turned around, confused, to find a guy on the other side of the tram swearing and hiding his phone.

 

“You could have asked for a picture, you know,” Isak told him. The other boy blushed but then got closer and shook his hand, “I’m Julian, Julian Dahl. I’m a huge fan of your work.” He made it sound like Isak was a best-selling author and not a porn star. “Can we take a selfie?” The boy asked. Isak smiled and nodded, “Just don’t post it right now, I had people trying to guess where I was after fans had posted selfies.” The boy agreed and took the selfie, getting off in the next stop. Isak was used to the “fame” he had among porn viewers. And, okay, he had ended up with some of his fans in their beds.

 

Finally, Isak got to his stop; Even’s apartment wasn’t that far away. Fuck, he was nervous. This never happened whenever he hooked up with boys, basically because he knew that they would never see each other again. He just went to their bedroom and had sex with them. Easy. But this time was different, this was a _date_.

 

Isak found Even’s building and when he was about to ring, he hesitated. Did he really want this, or did he just feel pressured? He finally rang, and the door opened. The building was quite old, and there was no lift, so he had no choice but to climb the three floors. Once he got there, he found Even’s door open, but the boy was nowhere in sight.

 

“Hello?” He asked to no one in particular, knocking on the open door. “Come in, Isak! I’m in the kitchen,” a voice said from inside. Isak entered the living room and saw the table, covered with a tablecloth and with a candle, a bottle of wine, two cups and two dishes on it. He walked towards the corridor, and at the end of it he saw a really busy Even walking around his kitchen. He approached, awkwardly, and he realized that Even was wearing an apron covered in flour.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked, and Even turned around, smiling when he saw him. “Oh, hi! I was making the cake.” Isak took his jacket off, his cheeks still red due to the cold. Even found it adorable. “I thought you were gonna put some frozen pizzas in the oven and that was it.” Even frowned, “What?! No, no, I cook _real_ food. Now, let me take this apron off and we can start our date,” he winked at him. He was wearing a grey shirt underneath. “Follow me,” Even said with a salad in his hands, and the older boy guided Isak to the living room, where they sat at the table, Even placing the salad in the middle.

 

“So, how was your day?” Even asked while he served them some wine. Isak chuckled while he served himself some salad. “It was alright. I just stayed home and spent the whole afternoon getting nervous over a boy.” Even smiled at him, “That guy is lucky, then.” Isak blushed and muttered something that resembled _idiot_.

 

“So, what do you study? I guess you’re studying something, you seem too clever,” Even said.

 

“I started Physics last year. You?”

 

“Shit, you’re clever then. The new Stephen Hawking! I study Filming.” Isak groaned. “What?” Even said with a smile. “You’re all full of yourselves and a bunch of hipsters,” Isak teased. Even laughed, “Do I look like a hipster to you?” Isak drank some wine, this was going incredibly well. “That bandana you were wearing the other day...” Even dismissed the comment with a wave of his hand, “That was just the director look, you know?” Isak nodded, “Sure, Jan.”

 

“So that’s why you do it?” Isak asked after serving himself more wine.

 

“What exactly do you mean?”

 

“Being a director for a porn studio,” Isak clarified.

 

“Oh, yes. It’s not my dream job but I can practice outside uni. And why do _you_ do it? Physics has nothing to do with porn.”

 

“It pays well and I need the money. I also get to have sex.” He knew he sounded shallow.

 

“But do you really like it?”

 

“Yes, I guess?”

 

“Come on, Isak, be honest! Nobody likes working for the sex industry. I despise it, actually, but it’s the only place where they don’t ask for experience.”

 

“Well, as you said, it’s not my dream job, but I have fun. Anyways, can we talk about something else?”

“Yeah, of course. Sorry, didn’t know I was making you uncomfortable.”

 

“It’s fine. So, what’s your favourite film? You must have one,” Isak asked, and Even’s faced lightened up.

 

“Romeo + Juliet, by Baz Luhrmann.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, “I can’t believe that you’re a corny type.”

 

“What’s wrong with Romeo + Juliet?” Even said, crossing his arms. Isak was about to reply but Even stood up. “No, wait a sec, I’m going for our second plate.” Even went to the kitchen and Isak was left there on his own. His phone buzzed.

 

ESKILD

How is it going??

ISAK

great

ESKILD

Aaw!! Have you asked him about cooking for us?

ISAK

fuck off

 

“I hope you like couscous. Vegetarian, of course,” Even said while he entered the living room, placing the couscous on the table.

 

“You’re a vegetarian?” Even nodded when he sat. “See? Told you: hipster!” Even sighed, “Isak, don’t change off the topic. Why don’t you like Romeo + Juliet?”

 

“I haven’t watched it, it’s just that it sounds sooo corny, Even.”

 

“You shouldn’t judge a film without having watched it. Hey, we could make a version of Romeo and Juliet at the studio! Something like ‘Romeo and Julian’.”

 

“What?” Isak laughed. “Nei. Nei, nei, nei.” He served himself some couscous.

 

“You’d say something like ‘ _O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? / Deny thy father and refuse thy name. / Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, / And I’ll no longer be a Capulet._ ”

 

“Why I’m not surprised by the fact that you know that verse by heart? Anyways, if we film that I’m _not_ playing Juliet.” Isak chuckled.

 

“Okay, you can be Romeo. ‘ _Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs / Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes / Being vexed, a sea nourished with loving tears. / What is it else? A madness most discreet, / A choking gall, and a preserving sweet_ ,’” Even quoted.

 

“You’re so pretentious,” Isak replied, trying to hide his smile.

 

“And you like it.”

 

“Do you want to make films in the future? Like, pretentious films?” Isak asked, teasingly, while he finished his couscous.

 

“Yeah, I also like the idea of writing the scripts and editing and everything else. I enjoy the whole process of creating a film. Hey, maybe one day I’ll make a film about you: _Isak Valtersen, the new Stephen Hawking_.”

 

“I think I’d rather watch a Romeo and Julian porn film,” Isak giggled. Even found Isak’s laugh super cute, it was something he could hear everyday and he wouldn’t get tired of it.

 

The two boys finished the cake that Even had prepared while they talked about their hobbies and random stuff, and Isak realized that he was quite comfortable around Even. They chatted after they had finished the meal, and when Even realized, a few hours had passed.

 

“Shit, it’s late, I hope I’m not stealing your time or something.” Isak shook his head, “It’s fine, really, I have nothing to do tomorrow morning until half past ten.”

 

“Do you want me to go with you to your flat? There’s no tram service now, and the night is dark and full of terrors,” Even, standing, quoted while he grabbed the two empty cups.

 

Isak smiled when he recognized the quote and looked at him in disbelief, “Yeah, why not? Let me help you first,” he said, taking his plate and going towards the kitchen. 

***

“So, I guess this is the end of our date,” Even said when they got to Isak’s building. “Thank you, the food was great,” Isak told him, leaning on the wall. “I hope there’s a second date,” he said. Even smiled at him and placed himself between Isak’s legs, but not too close to the boy. “Of course, I mean, if you want to,” Even muttered while he locked his eyes with Isak’s.

 

“Don’t you have a Romeo and Juliet quote to say goodbye?” Isak teased.

 

“Of course I do,” Even whispered. “ _See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! / O that I were a glove upon that hand, / That I might touch that cheek!”_

 

Isak smiled at him and placed his hand on Even’s cheek, and when the boy closed his eyes, Isak took the chance and gave Even a chaste kiss on his lips. “Good night, Even,” he said when they broke the kiss. The other boy smiled, “Good night, Isak.” Even left when Isak had already closed the door.

 

Isak opened his apartment door to find Eskild and Linn watching _Grease_ and singing along, but Eskild switched the TV off when he saw Isak coming in. “Come here and tell us everything!” He patted the sofa. Isak smiled, knowing that his friend’s interest was genuine, and sat. “So, what happened?” Linn asked, hands around her knees.

 

“So… we had dinner and talked about stuff and then he walked me home,” Eskild interrupted with an _aaaw_ while he played with Isak’s golden curls. “And then we kissed at the door. We’re going on a second date.”

 

Eskild grabbed Isak’s arm tightly, “Isak, that’s great! Is he nice?” Isak nodded with a shy smile and told his friends everything he’d discovered about Even. Everything was going well until Linn asked _the_ question.

 

“And what about your jobs?”

 

Eskild sighed and rolled his eyes at her, “Honestly, Linn, he’s just met the guy who could become his first boyfriend and future husband, they’ll talk about that later.”

 

Isak looked at Linn nervously, “I hadn’t thought about that… Fuck, Even is directing the scene I have with Jonas tomorrow!” He placed his head between his hands, and Eskild patted his back reassuringly, “Isak, don’t think about that now, you’ll sort it out later with Even. He probably doesn’t even care about it. Now, go to bed and don’t think about it.” Isak sighed and stood up, going to his bedroom before mumbling a _‘good night’_.

 

WILLIAM

Are you free tonight, darling? ;)

ISAK

no, just got back from a date with Even and i’m going to bed. bye 

WILLIAM

so grumpy

***

“50 KR, please.” The woman handed Isak his plastic cup of coffee, and the boy paid in return. He needed some caffeine in the morning, he had barely slept that night thanks to Linn’s question.

 

He got to the studio and, as usual, was greeted by Vilde and her wide and bright smile. “Hi, Isak! You have practiced the script, haven’t you? It’s _really_ hard. Sana is getting too imaginative.”

 

Isak stared at her as if he didn’t know what she was talking about. “Eh… Yeah…” Vilde rolled her eyes, “You haven’t, have you?

 

“No, I have not, Vilde. I forgot, I’ll just skim through it, okay?”

 

She frowned at him. “Hey, just trying to be nice, Isak. You should probably sleep more. You’re filming in studio number 4.”

 

“Sorry, I’m just tired. See you later, Vilde.” The girl moved her fingers in the air as a farewell.

 

Isak did his routine and showered and cleaned himself thoroughly. Jonas was nowhere to be seen, yet he found him when he entered the makeup room. Noora was pampering his face while Eva tried to comb his hair.

 

“Good morning, bro!” Jonas told him through the glass on the wall, “Ready for today’s scene?”

 

“I’m always ready, Jonas.” Isak sat next to his best friend with the script on his hands and in a matter of seconds he had Noora applying foundation on his face.

 

He started reading the script for the scene, which they had called _Anatomy test_. How original.

 

“How was your date with Even?” Noora asked while she meticulously touched his face.

 

“Wait, how do you know?” Isak said.  
  
“What date?!” Jonas and Eva asked at the same time, turning around to look at him.

 

“Shit, sorry, I thought you had told the rest. William told me…” Noora combed Isak’s hair.

 

“He could learn to shut up,” Isak moaned. “Anyways, yes, I went on a date with Even, it was quite good.”

 

“Can’t believe our little Isak is dating someone!” Eva said with a small clap.

 

“Don’t you think that filming the scene will be kinda awkward?” Jonas asked while he stood up. Eva had already finished.

 

Isak sighed, “We’ll see what happens.”

***

 

“Good morning, everyone!” Even said from the middle of the studio. He winked at Isak when he looked at him. It resembled a bedroom – a teenager’s bedroom: covered in posters of women in bikinis and football players, and there was a small table with two chairs and a bed in the middle of the room. “Isak, Jonas, I need you sitting on the two chairs while we prepare the lighting.” Isak liked when Even gave orders, he was in control. The two boys obeyed and sat, Jonas playing a game on his iPhone.

 

Chris approached and set her high school Biology book on the table, so that the two porn stars could pretend that they were studying. Magnus placed two bulbs in front of Isak and his best friend, now colleague, the light blinding them.

 

“We will film the scene straight away,” Even said from behind them. “Action!”

 

Jonas placed his elbows on the table and his fingers on his temples and pretended to be studying. Isak had lived this scene so many times when they were younger. And whenever their bodies brushed, he wanted something to happen. But it never had, not even after Jonas knew that Isak was gay and the blond boy knew about his best friend’s bisexuality.

 

“A penis is the primary sexual organ that male animals use to inseminate sexually receptive mates,” Jonas quoted while Isak looked at the book. “Hey, bro, why don’t we make it more practical?”

 

“What, what do you mean?” Isak stammered like an innocent virgin.

 

“Well, you know, it’s easier to learn when you see stuff in real life, you know, bro?” Jonas said while he ran his hand up and down Isak’s thigh, getting closer to his groin. “We can even compare who has it bigger!” Jonas added. “No homo, though.”

 

“No homo, bro!” Isak said while Jonas unzipped his jeans. Isak did the same while Chris and her camera got closer.

 

“Can I…? Isak gasped while he placed his hand on Jonas’ dick. The other boy was already wanking him.

 

After a few more minutes of wanking and saying “No homo, bro!” every now and then, Jonas pushed his chair back and Isak kneeled between the boy’s legs, pushing down Jonas’ jeans and undies. “Come here,” Jonas ordered. Isak looked at him and blinked a few times, and the brunette boy cupped his face and kissed him. “Now, suck.” Isak engulfed his friend’s penis and, aware that Even was watching him, focused on the pubic hair. Meanwhile, Jonas pulled his head back and sighed.

 

“Cut,” Even said after a few more minutes. “Get on the bed and keep going on with the script,” Even ordered, rather harshly.

 

They started recording again and Jonas pushed Isak against the bed, who took the chance to take his T-shirt off and Jonas unbuckled Isak’s jeans while he kissed his abs. “Hey, bro, do you remember the definition of anus?” Jonas asked with a teasing smile while he touched Isak’s puckered hole with his finger.

 

Jonas started fingering him. “The anus is an opening, _fuck,_ at the opposite end of an animal's digestive... tract from the, the mouth,” Isak gasped while he touched his erect nipples. Jonas inserted another finger and went for Isak’s sweet spot, making the blond boy arch his back.

 

Jonas moved Isak’s thighs until they were against the boy’s chest, Isak’s entrance for everyone to see. Without hesitation, he entered him slowly, the heat of Isak’s walls enveloping him. Isak moaned while he grabbed the sheets tightly, his best friend pounding into him and his toes curling when he reached climax and Jonas came inside him.

 

***

 

“Even?” Isak said when he opened the door of the editing room.

 

“It’s just me in here,” Chris replied while she edited the film they had just recorded. “He has just left.”

  
“Did he say why?”

  
“Nei.”

 

Isak closed the door and left the studio, looking around as if expecting to see Even walking around

 

ISAK

where are you?

EVEN

I can’t do this.

_O teach me how I should forget to think_


	3. Kjærlighetssorg - Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak's heartbroken, but he has to to solve things with Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this it it. Hope you enjoyed the whole story, and hope you enjoy the final chapter. Thanks for the amazing feedback and support, I was kinda nervous about publishing such story on here. This is for you, enjoy!

Every boyfriend is the one

Until otherwise proven

The good are never easy

The easy never good

And loving never happens

Like you think it really should

 

Deception and perfection

Are wonderful traits

One will breed love

The other hate

You'll find me in the lonely hearts

Under 'I'm after a brand new start'

“Homewrecker” - Marina & the Diamonds

  
  


“Isak, open the door,” Eskild shouted while he knocked on the bedroom door. “You’ve been there for a day now.”

 

“Leave me alone!” Isak said under his sheets.

 

“If you don’t let me in, I will enter whether you want me or not.”

 

Isak hid his head under his pillow, “Don’t you dare, Eskild. Just let me be.” Isak heard the door creak as someone opened it.

 

“Too late,” Eskild said while he took Isak’s pillow away. There was a Burger King bag at the end of the bed,  and some pizza leftovers. “Tell me what happened, you can always talk to me, you know that.” He laid next to Isak while he played with the boy’s hair. Isak unlocked his phone, which was buried under the sheets, and handled it to his friend.

 

Eskild read Even’s message and nodded, “What has happened exactly?”

 

“He sent it right after we filmed the scene with Jonas…”

 

“Oh… So it’s what Linn thought. Have you talked to him?”

Isak sat on the bed, arms around his knees, and shook his head, “There’s nothing to talk about.”

 

“Isak, you can be so dumb. I’ve never seen you so excited for a guy. Your eyes lit up when you talked about him so don’t pretend that you don’t give a shit. You  _ care _ and it’s only been one date. You must try to find a solution, it’s not the end of the world, you know?”

 

“Eskild, I really appreciate it, but... don’t tell me how to deal with my… relationship.” He gulped.

 

“If you didn’t care you wouldn’t have spent your whole day inside your bedroom. Now, call him or I will.”

 

Isak sighed while he took his . “Fine, but, please, leave the room while we talk.”

 

“Sure, baby gay! See you later. Good luck,” Eskild said while he stood up and left the room, blowing Isak a kiss in the air.

 

Isak sighed again and looked at his phone screen. He was about to lock it and forget about everything Eskild had said, but he finally called Even, and he didn’t want to think whether it was a good idea or not. He called him, and when the phone beeped it felt like years.

 

“Isak?” A deep voice asked. Even’s voice.

 

“I… I need to talk to you.”

 

“Oh, okay. Do you wanna come over?”

 

Isak frowned, Even was acting as if nothing had happened. “Yeah?”

 

“Cool! See you in like… thirty minutes?”

 

“Yeah… Sure. Bye.”

 

The door abruptly opened, “What did he say!?” Eskild shouted while jumping on the bed. Isak looked at him and at the door, “Were you eavesdropping?” 

 

“Of course, but I could only hear half of the conversation.”

 

“He told me to go to his flat… He was acting as if nothing had happened. But he had been the one to send the text, not me…”

 

“Okay, so there are two possibilities,” Eskild cleared his throat. “One, there’s been a misunderstanding or something. Two, he’s playing with you and he’s an actual idiot.”

 

“Don’t say that about him!” Isak grunted.

 

“See? You still like him. Anyways, I feel like you two have something to sort out. Go there and talk to him.”

 

***

 

Isak sighed and knocked on Even’s door, which opened to a wide smile waiting for him. “Isak! I made coffee, I hope you like coffee. Come in.” He hugged the younger boy, who went rigid.

 

After taking his shoes off, Isak sat on the sofa with Even, who placed his hand on Isak’s thighs.

 

“Even, what the fuck is going on? Are you... playing with me? Am I your toy?” Isak asked, taking Even’s hand off his leg. The other boy’s smile faded.

 

“Wh-what?” Even said, frowning.

 

Isak sighed and took his phone from his pocket and showed him the text. “You sent this, didn’t you?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Isak felt a tear running down his cheek. “Then why are you acting as if nothing had happened?!” He shouted, and Even moved backwards.

 

“Isak, I think that you haven’t understood that text,” Even said. “I was not… dumping you.”

 

“What?” Isak wiped his tear with his sleeve.

 

“What I meant is that I was going to resign, not that I didn’t want to date you,” Even explained, and Isak sighed in relief. “Come here, idiot,” Even said with a smile and his arms wide open for Isak, who let Even’s arms surround him.

 

The older boy laid on the sofa with Isak lying on his chest. “I’m sorry I thought you were leaving me,” Isak said while Even played with his hair. “It’s just that I thought that you believed that I was immoral for doing porn or something.”

 

Even kissed him on his temple, “I just couldn’t sit there and watch other guy doing those… things to you. But I didn’t want to make you choose between me and your job, you know? So I decided to quit. If I don’t see it, then I don’t care.”

 

Isak nodded and played with Even’s collar hem. “Why did you leave right after we finished filming?”

 

“I panicked, so I went to talk with Mikael. Sorry, I didn’t think about how you would see that reaction.”

 

“Who is Mikael?” Isak asked while Even placed his arms around his waist, their bodies even closer now.

 

“Oh, he’s my best friend. He gave me some advice.”

 

“I should thank him, then,” Isak laughed. “So, you don’t care about my job?” Isak looked up and kissed Even.

 

“Nah, as long as I’m the one making love to you, I’m fine with it.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes. “Even, there’s no such thing as ‘making love’, it’s just sex.”

 

“So you have never made love, Isak?”

 

“You’re so corny,” Isak said, his statement followed with a kiss. 

 

Even pushed his tongue against Isak’s lips, asking for entrance, and the younger boy opened his mouth, their tongues dancing together. Isak’s hand travelled over Even’s head, his fingers playing with the strands of hair, and Even groaned in Isak’s mouth while he placed his hand under Isak’s jumper, caressing the boy’s back while they deepened the kiss.

 

Even placed Isak’s arms around his neck and stood up. Isak yelped and placed his legs around Even’s waist while the other boy held him by his thighs. “Where are we going?” Isak asked while he kissed and bit Even’s neck, who gasped. Even ignored the question and walked across the living room to an ajar door, which led to his bedroom. He went inside with Isak in his arms and let himself fall on the mattress, Isak still between his arms. The younger boy kept biting and kissing Even’s neck and collarbone, but he stopped, still sitting on Even’s lap, and took his jumper off, his hair dishevelled and his golden curls all over the place.

 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Even growled while he ogled at the shirtless Isak, his eyes dark as two wells at midnight. Isak blushed and looked down with a smile on his face. Even couldn’t believe that he could make this boy blush.

 

Even pushed Isak against the bed and got on top of him, kissing Isak’s chest and biting his nipples, which were already hard. Isak moaned underneath him while Even travelled down his chest, kissing and biting Isak’s abs and licking his navel.

 

“Even?” Isak asked between gasps.

 

Even stopped kissing warm skin, “What, babe?”

 

“Make love to me,” Isak grunted.

 

“Are you sure?” Even asked, and Isak just looked down at him and nodded. Even smiled, his pupils still blown wide, and unbuckled Isak’s jeans, taking them off along with Isak’s boxers, leaving the blond boy completely naked. Even stared at the flustered body he had in front of him while Isak begged him to touch his skin. Isak was already erect, and Even didn’t waste any seconds in engulfing the boy’s dick, making Isak moan and arch his back.

 

“Even…” Isak whispered, his eyes now completely dark. Even moaned when he heard his name come from Isak’s lips, and he sent waves of pleasure through Isak’s dick. Isak couldn’t take it anymore: he had never felt anything like this. He had goosebumps all over his body and his thighs  _ twitched _ whenever he felt Even’s velvety tongue play with his penis.

 

Even suddenly stopped and pushed Isak’s legs apart so that he had clear access to Isak’s rosebud: tight and with wrinkles, twitching in excitement. “I’m going to prepare you so that it doesn’t hurt, okay?” Isak just nodded, he felt like he couldn’t talk.

 

Even stood up and opened his drawer to find a small lubricant bottle, and he applied some of the product on his fingers. He kneeled between Isak’s legs and placed one finger inside of him while he kissed the boy, who placed his hand on Even’s nape so that the older boy wouldn’t break the kiss. Even slowly opened Isak, and then he added another finger, his boy moaning while they kissed. Even felt dizzy due to the lack of oxygen, but he didn’t want to stop kissing Isak.

 

“Can’t you find my prostate?” Isak teased.

 

“Trust me I can,” Even said, and he finished the sentence inserting another finger and hitting Isak’s sweet spot, making the boy yelp. He touched it again and again while he laughed.

 

“Plea… se stop it, Even!” Isak said between gasps.

 

“We’re not done yet, baby,” Even said while he removed his fingers from Isak’s anus. He then positioned himself, his penis touching Isak’s arsehole. “Just tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop, okay?”

 

Isak nodded. He wanted to cry; he had never been treated so gently when having sex, whether it was at the studio or with random guys. They always used him as a ‘thing’ they had to get pleasure from, but nobody really asked him if it hurt, if they were going too fast, or if he wanted them to stop.

 

Even entered him slowly while he kissed Isak’s pale neck. Whenever Isak winced, he stopped, and waited for the boy’s nod. He finally buried himself inside his lover, and then he proceeded to pull out slowly, and then inside, creating a rhythm that would please both of them. Isak was scratching Even’s back, his legs around his back, pushing so that Even entered him faster.

 

“Even, please, faster,” Isak said between soft kisses, and the other boy obeyed, increasing the speed and thrusting in faster, although steady. Isak was writhing beneath him, and Even finally hit his prostate. The pleasure was unbearable, and Isak could see the stars.

 

Even grabbed Isak’s dick and wanked him while he hit Isak’s prostate, and Isak moaned while he rolled his eyes inside his skull, biting his lip. Finally, Isak came among screams of pleasure and stained his chest and sheets, and after a few seconds Even pulled out and wanked himself, cumming as well on his own sheets. He then let himself fall on top of Isak, who kissed him while Even placed some of his golden sweaty curls behind his ear, smiling.

 

“That was great,” Isak said once Even got off him and laid next to him.

 

“Told you that making love was completely different to having sex,” Even said while he cuddled Isak and kissed his nape.

 

“Can… can I stay?” Isak asked, turning around to look at Even, who was caressing Isak’s ribs.

 

“I was expecting you to do so.” Even sealed his comment with a kiss.

 

“Don’t you have a  _ Romeo & Juliet  _ quote for tonight?” Isak asked with a smile.

 

“ _ Come, gentle night; come, loving, black-browed night; / Give me my Isak; and, when I shall die, / Take him and cut him out in little stars, / And he will make the face of heaven so fine / That all the world will be in love with night… _ ”

 

Isak smiled and hid his face on Even’s neck, “You’re so corny.”

 

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

 

“Good night, Even.”

 

“Good night, Isak.”

 

***

 

Isak woke up and the first thing he saw was Even’s naked chest rising when he breathed in. He moved and placed his head on the boy’s chest, planting some kisses all over his torso. Even, who was still asleep, woke up to the feeling, and smiled when he saw who was making him tickle.

 

“Good morning.” Even smiled.

 

“Good morning,” Isak replied softly, tilting his head for a kiss, which he got.

 

“I’m gonna make you breakfast,” Even said while he sat on the bed.

 

“Don’t leave!” Isak moaned while he pulled from Even’s arm.

 

“Do you want to make your  _ own _ breakfast?” Isak just let his arm fall, and Even laughed.

“I shouldn’t spoil you,” Even said, pointing at him while he opened the door and left to the kitchen, completely naked.

 

Isak rolled around the bed, the sheets tangling with his legs, and he finally decided to get up. He put on Even’s T-shirt, which reached his thighs, and Even’s undies as well. The clothes smelled like Even, and he didn’t want that smell to fade off.

 

Isak went to the kitchen to find Even, bare naked, cooking  _ for him _ . No guy ever before had done that for him. For God’s sake, he never really stayed after sex.

 

Even was cooking on two different dishes at the same time, which did not seem wise. Isak approached from behind and hugged him, placing his chin on Even’s shoulder.

 

“ _ Go wisely and slowly. Those who rush stumble and fall _ ,” Isak quoted.

 

“Now you quote  _ Romeo and Juliet _ ?” Even asked with an incredulous tone.

 

“I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t watch a film adaptation of the play when I was crying over you leaving me.”

 

“Who is the corny one now?” Even asked.

 

“Shut up and kiss me,” Isak replied with a smile.

 

Even turned around and smiled at him, sealing a kiss and tasting Isak. Because this is what he wanted, and Isak wanted the same thing. And yes, he knew that sometimes it’d be difficult, but Even knew that being with this boy was going to be worth it.

 

I've lived a lot of different lives  
Been different people many times  
I live my life in bitterness  
And fill my heart with emptiness  
  
And now I see, I see it for the first time  
There is no crime in being kind  
Not everyone is out to screw you over  
Maybe, yeah, just maybe they just wanna get to know you

"Fear and Loathing" - Marina and the Diamonds


End file.
